The present technology relates to a control apparatus, an electronic device, a control method, and a program.
Recently, stereoscopic view display technology for allowing a viewer to recognize a stereoscopic sense of a video by displaying a video in which parallax is considered has received attention. The stereoscopic view display technology is technology for allowing the viewer to recognize the stereoscopic sense of the video by preparing a left-eye video and a right-eye video in consideration of the parallax, projecting the left-eye video to a left eye of the viewer, and projecting the right-eye video to a right eye of the viewer. In this technology, there are a scheme of projecting different videos to the left and right eyes using dedicated glasses (a scheme using polarization or the like) and a scheme of separating light entering the left and right eyes using a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or the like (a so-called naked-eye three dimensional (3D) scheme) (see JP 2006-235116A).
These technologies are widely known as the stereoscopic view display technology, but technologies for displaying different videos or images at different viewpoints using the lenticular lens, the parallax barrier, or the like can be more generalized. For example, if the lenticular lens, the parallax barrier, or the like is used, it is possible to display different videos with respect to three or more viewpoints without being limited to two viewpoints (that is, the left and right eyes). In addition, if the stereoscopic view display is not considered, it is also possible to project entirely-separate images to three or more different viewpoints. The above-described technology is referred to as multi-parallax display technology.